Nenshou Natsuin
'Approval:' 9/9/13 ,7 feats, Ephyras(v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance - He wears a pair of black geta with a metal plate over the toes and heals. Grey paints, a long sleeved black shirt under a simple black vest. Over the vest he wears a blue cloak with the sleeves rolled all the way up and the front open. Under the bandages covering the lower half of his face, a major scare from a kunai, covers his complete right side of his face starting from his mouth. Over both hands and forearms, he wears Dark grey metal plated gauntlets. Due to the New awakened blood, Nens skin as become a little paler, his hair now more of a grey in color, his eyes more purple then blue, and the whites of his eyes now being more of a grey. Personality - Nen -''' is a kind and friendly person. he likes to have friendly chats with people, even if he doesn't know who they are.However he is also a person that dose not feel remorse for doing things that must be done and dose not have any problem saying what must be said or the truth. At the same time though, he wont make unneeded sacrifice just to finish whatever needs to be finished. If he is not doing anything or have any pressing matters, he is usually found training or sitting under a tree drawing whatever comes to his mind. '''Zetsumei- After Much time training and meditating Nenshou unlocked The demon blood hidden within him. From this Zetsumei was created. During major fights or times of major tension, Nen can lose control over his mind and the demon inside him takes over. Zetsumei is a bloodthirsty fiend who only craves for death. He plots out different ways to kill people, ways to make it more entertaining, If a person is able to twist this way or that way, and treats death as a game. He takes showing no remorse and cold hearted to a whole new level, giving no individual mercy and likes ending fights with as much red as possible usually leaving individual's unidentifiable Fighting Style - Nen fights using his fists as much as possible. He prefers to throw powerful blows that are meant to incapacitate or knock his target on the ground where he can then just pummel away at them. He tries his best not to dodge attacks and instead block them using his gauntlets so he can stay i up close and personal in a fight where he can throw powerful punches or kicks. He is known for being decent in aerial hand to hand as well, using twists and turns to gain the moment he needs to throw powerful attacks. When Nen needs to pull something unpredictable, or out of no where, he lets Zetsumei take control. Since Zetsumei has never really been seen fighting and thinks chaotically in a fight, the switch of thinking usually throws Nen's opponent off. Zetsumei does not follow a style of fighting, instead he does what he can to win, even if that can mean major damage to himself. Instead of the usual punches, Zetsumei does what he can to break his opponent till they can't do anything anymore but sit there and watch as he kills them. 'Themes' Nen Sad Zetsumei 'Stats' (Total:70) ' '''Strength: 16 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Intelligence: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 11 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sealing Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: Demon Blooded. (This functions the exact same way as Seishin Hosuto mechanically wise and uses the same feat tree. However instead of having something sealed inside Nen, he himself is an offspring of a demon.) ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: 0 Feat Culminations : These are not feats, just culminations of multiple ones. *'Demon of the Gate' - This is a combination Of Awakened Form and Gates 1-4. (+3 str and speed. +8 partial boost to str (damage) and +8 partial boost to endurance. 30cp activation, 30 cp maintain. Stat Buffs # +6 Stats # +6 Stats # +6 Stats Sealing # Chakra-Dassui Kata (Chakra-Draining Form) - A seal is added to someone and the user can then drain 20 CP from the target, so long as the user is within 20 feet. The seal stays on for 2 rounds until fading. The seal will drain only as much CP as is put into creating it (20 CP) Taijutsu # Eight Gates: 1-4 - The first four gates are the main limiters of normal power. Usage of these are not as lethal as using the last four gates. For maximum efficiency, all 4 must be released at once. Usage of the 4 gates is 10 CP per turn, with a +3 points added to Strength and Speed. (Eight Gates) # Zetsumei's Strike (formerly Kagu-Tsuchi's Strike) - The user kicks his opponent up into the air a significant height. From there the user appears above the opponent where he either punches at a tremendous speed well coating the strike in yellow chakra. The strike causes devastating damage and sends the target plummeting back down to the ground at tremendous speeds causing an extremely fatal impact. (20Cp/ 5Cp while in any of the gates or Awakened Form) Demons Blood (Seishin Hosuto) #'Awakened Form '- Nen awakens the demon blood inside him. This causes Nen to transform into a demonic state. His hair clumps together to form multiple spikes along his head. His eyes turn yellow and the whites turn black. He becomes deathly pale with an undertone of pink. His vane become Extremely visible due to the power coursing threw them. A coat of Yellow chakra form's around Nen acting as a powerful Armor. (+8 partial boost to str (damage) and +8 partial boost to endurance 20cp activation, 20cp to maintain.) Equipment *(5) Gauntlets (Chakra Conducting) *(1) Weighted Chain Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 15,000 + 4,600 (Transferred from Isamu Hisamo) 9,100 * Ryo left: 19,600 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 35' *'Banked: 3' *'Reset Day: Saturday 11qp earned ' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 3 ' Nanananana Batcave! (4qp) Clear the Bandit Town (3qp) Gathering Intel (4qp) '''C-Rank: 4 Bandit Clearing '(3qp) Eye of Millenia (2qp) The Biggest Basilisk (4qp) Cave Cleaning II (4qp) '''D-Rank: ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 10 Awaiting a challenger (1qp) (9/8/13) Resupplying In the Land of Fire (1qp) Testing the Limits (1qp) Paying a Debt. Winner buys! (1qp) Reiko vs. Nenshou! Two wanderers! (1qp) Resupplying in the Water Country (RP) (1qp) First Scares (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (8/27/13) The Reason for Who I Am (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (9/1/13) PvP with Akihito (2qp) (9/2/13) Free Training (1qp) 'History and Story' Nen Was born in Kirigakure to an average normal family. his family was killed when he was five years old (The Reason For Who I Am.). Nen then grew up being raised by one of the three Hunter-Nin who saved him. He soon after joined the ninja academy with the dream of becoming a strong enough Hunter-Nin so he could track down and kill the person who killed his whole family. During his days at the academy, Nen developed a rivalry with Ryoushi Inuzuka. They would race instead of jog out the laps, see who could hit the target the most, and who was simply the strongest, which they did not figure out by sparing, instead they would race across town, play advanced hide and seek, and many other games, but taken at a more serious level. Threw out the years at the academy, Nen developed a well found respect for Ryoushi, and soon enough they started calling each other brother. Both graduated the same year at the academy tied for top in their class for physical attributes, but as far as intellect goes, Nen was pretty average for a genin. Nen and Ryo quickly decided that the restraints and the way things were being done by the villages were a annoying hindrance. So on there first mission, they decided to fake their own deaths, and went rouge. From there They Decided to call themselves the Nottori and live as Mercenaries focusing on taking care of bandits and missing nin that cause trouble to small little peaceful towns. Genin Life - Nenshou's life as a genin started out nothing all that impressive. He spent most of his time wandering around the Land of Fire dealing with Crimson Lotus members. Along the way he meet many people, some he consider's good friends, others he despise's, and some he consider's family. Nen also meet Zenko, the Hero and General of the Sand village. Nen as high respect for Zenko and treats Zenko as if he were his Sensei. He sees him as a role modle that he hopes one day that he can be equal if not stronger then Zenko. At the end of Nen's life as a genin, things took a very interesting turn. Due to some major disagreements and fear of being attacked, Nenshou took the life of Akahito. He dosn't know if it was the right or wrong thing to do after thinking about what happened. All he knows is that at the time, he lost control and killed Akahito in cold blood. Nen.jpg|Pre Awakening Nenshou.jpg|Post Awakening (Lighter version) Zetsumei.jpg|Nen well in Awaken Form (My next feat) Nenshou Natsuin.jpg|Nen at his favorite spot, thinking Nens, First job as a mercenary... First Scares 'Relationships' Ryoushi Inuzuka - Closest friend and rival growing up in Kiri. Still one of Nen's closest friends and considers him a rival even though Nen thinks he could kick Ryoushi's butt any day, anytime. Also member of the Nottori. Kihaku Settouhan - Considers her a close friend. It took him a while to come to terms with her whispering to her lantern all the time, but it no longer phases him. He is still uncertain of her motives, but trusts her enough to not betray him. Also a member of the Nottori. Reiko Ichiyama - Considers Reiko a Friend and potentially a worthy opponent. Nen felt bad about the advantage he had in the spar, but wonders how close of a match it would be in an real fight where there is no restrictions. Nen hopes one day he will be able to accompany him on a job to see what he is actually capable of. Kenji Ichiyama - See's him as an interesting person and kind person. Considers him a friend. After doing a spar with him to help him train, Nen was impressed at his potential at what he could become. With this, Nen has made a vow to not let Kenji surpass him in taijutsu and is always willing to help Kenji train. Toiyarochi Senju - At this point Nen consider's Toi a rival, but at the same time a good friend, though Toi annoys the crap out of him at times and really want to just punch him sometimes. Nen is greatly thankful to Toi as well, since Toi helped Nen go threw is awakening of his demon blood. Nen doesn't think Toi is the brightest at times either do to some of the things Toi says and does. Nen still thinks Toi has the potential to become a very strong individual due to who he is. Toi is a fellow Nottori, and is one of the only two people Who know's Nen is a demon. Aiko Namikaze - Nen first Meet Aiko on the Road. After learning a bit about her, he felt great sympathy for her because of the lose of her parents and Nen having lost his. After talking with her and getting to know her more, Nen developed feelings for Aiko and swore that he would protect her. Later Nen found out Aiko and Toi were in a relationship well Nen was undergoing his Awakening. From there things got very rough, but Aiko helped Nen threw it all making Nen very grateful he meet her. Nen consider's her one of his closest friends and is happy that she is in a good relationship with Toi. Aiko is also a fellow Nottori member, and one of the Two people who knows Nen is a demon. Zenko Sugawara - Nen even though he has only talked to Zenko once, and doesn't know all that much about him other then his position in Suna, See's Zenko as a role model he hopefully can learn much from one day. Akahito Abukara - The fist Shinobi Nenshou has killed. At the time Nen was dead set on killing them thinking he was doing a favor to the world by getting ride of them because of his Nendo ways. After the battle and much thought, Nen contemplates if his first notion of killing him was right or if he should have just simply walked away. Imasawa - Nen has only meet her once and talked very briefly with her, however he greatly respects her since she helped him in a fight, potentially saving Nen's life. Due to this, he feels as if he owes her a great Debt of some sort. Category:Character